


The Tinsel Covered Hippo

by TobinWrites



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nosebleed, One Shot, Top Aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobinWrites/pseuds/TobinWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and Aoba and Koujaku are resting at home. Koujaku worries that the two might not be able to have sex on Christmas do to family and friends so they engage in it now, a slight surprise in store for Koujaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tinsel Covered Hippo

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I haven't written in a while so I'm still working on it. Sorry if it's a bit trash ^.^

Koujaku scratched the back of his neck, a light blush spreading across his cheek. “Aoba” he muttered under his breath.  
Aoba looked up to be shocked as he stared at Koujaku, almost completely naked and wrapped in silver tinsel. Aoba glared at him slightly, furrowing his left eyebrow. “Koujaku...what are you doing?”  
“Well, Aoba, i-it’s Christmas Eve and well...we’re going to be with family and friends tomorrow so...I don’t know if we’ll be able to do this on Christmas”. Aoba snickered and covered his mouth trying to hold in his laughter. Koujaku looked up sharp and a low growl rumbled from his throat “Oi, Aoba, don’t laugh”  
“K-K-Koujaku!” Aoba said as he erupted with full blown laughter. “You look like a Christmas tree!” Aoba breathed out heavily as he squirmed on the couch. Koujaku sighed and leaned in close to the blue haired man. Grabbing the back on his head he pressed his gently and soft lips onto Aoba’s. Aoba stopped and a massive swarm of heat flushed over him. He pulled back and rested his forehead on Koujaku’s chin. “Christmas tree”. Koujaku flashed a disapproving look at Aoba before kissing him once again with tons of passion. With strength and endurance he lifted Aoba up and carried him off to the bedroom, tinsel slowly falling off him revealing his good length. Aoba blushed madly as he was placed gently onto the bed only to be wrapped with love and heat once more.  
Koujaku continued his kisses and slowly moved down to Aoba’s neck. He licked it slightly but didn’t dare to bite. Aoba placed the back of his hand onto his forehead trying to cool himself off. Koujaku pushed his hand away though and pulled Aoba’s shirt off and soon enough his pants. Rubbing his scarred fingers down there, he heard slight moans radiating off from the back of Aoba’s throat. Preparation was key in this relationship. Slipping a finger or so in, Aoba arched his back slightly as he looked away.  
“Aoba” Koujaku muttered under his breath. He reached over to his bedside drawer and pulled out some….necessities. The usual lube of course and a condom. Koujaku poured the lube onto Aoba’s entrance slowly and rubbed it along, soon enough placing the condom onto his cock and putting some lube on that as well. He grabbed onto Aoba’s knees and opened Aoba wide. Aoba looked up and Koujaku, gulped, and nodded slowly. Koujaku nodded in agreement as he slowly entered Aoba, making sure no pain was to be felt.  
“Agah~ fuu” Aoba breathed out slowly, feeling the pressure of Koujaku inside of him.  
Koujaku grunted slightly, as he stared down and gently thrusted into Aoba.  
“K-Kou...jaku” Aoba moaned outwards. Koujaku loved it when Aoba called his name, especially in moments like these.  
Sweat droplets fell from Koujaku’s forehead. Aoba traced his fingers along Koujaku’s nipples. Pushing himself upwards he leaned in close to the larger body.  
“Koujaku” Aoba said  
“Aoba” Koujaku breathed. Aoba wrapped his arms around Koujaku and leaned his mouth closer to Koujaku’s chest. Gently sucking on Koujaku. Both partners were experiencing wonderful pleasure. The blue haired one slowly bounced up and down on Koujaku’s dick and soon sped up moving at fast paces. The moans were ecstatic as he breathed them into Koujaku’s chest. Immense pleasure and slightly pain throbbed inside of Aoba’s hips causing him to grind his hard on against Koujaku’s stomach. Koujaku grabbed on of course and rubbed Aoba with his right hand and behind him and held the boy's hand with his left. Aoba knew this experience was soon to end but, he wanted more.  
“Aoba~” Koujaku hazily mumbled into Aoba’s ear. Slightly infuriated by the quick experience, with all the strength Aoba had, he stood up. Shoving Koujaku down onto the bed and replacing his position was a difficult feat but Aoba was determined. He leaned in close to Koujaku and licked the man’s lips.  
“Not so fast, hippo” Aoba sexily whispered. Koujaku gulped. He only figured Aoba was going to blow him but what happened was not to be expected. Aoba reached into the drawer and whilst pulling Koujaku’s protection off he was putting a fresh one on himself. Koujaku’s eyes widened and he sat up.  
“Aoba, let’s think about this before-” but Koujaku was to late. Aoba drenched Koujaku in slick lube, lifted his thick thighs up above his head and thrusted into him, no preparation to be seen.  
“Aaa- ah...A-Aoba” Koujaku whimpered out. He bit onto his lip to try to stop the embarrassment but Aoba stuck two fingers in Koujaku’s mouth. All those years of Rhyme must have bulked up Aoba in his strength. Practically choking on the wet fingers Koujaku’s tongue wrapped around them. Tears swelled in the corners of his eyes as being bottomed emasculated this pretty scary dude. Aoba chuckled slightly as he quickly thrusted into Koujaku’s tight hole.  
“Uuhnf...Gaah!” the back of Koujaku’s throat went dry as he choked out his moans. His already hard dick seemed to get even harder if that was possible. Both the men were drenched in their own sweat and pre-cum. Aoba as he moved all the way into Koujaku could feel the man’s hand on his chest trying to reclaim his throne but Aoba was smart. Taking his shitty belt his grabbed a hold of Koujaku’s hands and tied them together and pushed it over his head. He leaned in close and took advantage of Koujaku’s open mouth. He swirled his tongue along with Koujaku’s in a dance like rhythm. Koujaku was extremely horny feeling from the kink filled situation he was in. He was use to just normal vanilla sex with Aoba that the belt seemed quite erotic. Luckily however, Aoba still remembered Koujaku’s hand thing and entwined his left hand with Koujaku’s tied hands. He licked Koujaku’s face, a slightly cringey action but they were just so heated Koujaku could care less.  
“Aa….aga….uugaaah!” Koujaku moaned out, practically screaming as he released himself over Aoba’s stomach. Soon enough Aoba followed through and cummed. Aoba threw out his jizz filled condom into a trash can in the bathroom and then returned to the bed. He untied Koujaku from the restraints and put a baggy pink oversized shirt on. He crawled into the warm sheets and buried his face into the pillows. Koujaku was weak, not being able to move from the burning sensation in his ass. Slowly he pulled open the sheets and laid behind Aoba. He wrapped his arm around Aoba’s waist and just before he buried his face into Aoba’s hair Aoba flipped over holding a tissue in hand and pressed it to Koujaku’s nose.  
“Sit up” Aoba demanding. Koujaku was slightly curious as to why but he did so anyway. Aoba pinched Koujaku’s nose and whispered out to Koujaku. “I didn’t want to say anything because you looked so damn...hot but, your nose was bleeding like crazy” Aoba laughed a bit as Koujaku’s eyes widened. “Damn hot more like damn cute” Aoba said with a bright smile. Koujaku smiled a cheeky grin. After a few minutes Aoba moved away from Koujaku and threw the tissue out.  
“All good?” Koujaku mumbled and Aoba nodded slowly. He crawled back in and wrapped his arms around Koujaku in a loving embrace. “Happy Christmas Eve!” Aoba said brightly. “Happy Christmas Eve” Koujaku muttered in response as he rested his chin on Aoba’s head.


End file.
